sad Rose
by darkfangedwolf
Summary: Im a new writer please review and read


~Chapter 1: Meeting Everyone ~

There was a child named Red and their sibling named Green. They were twins, identical and born at almost the exact same time. But one was a girl and one was a boy. They both were really protective of each other. But there was a way to tell them apart, the girl had Red eyes but not only in the regular areas, both of her eyes were completely Red, and his completely Green. However no one knew why except their parents and them. They had night black hair, both loved each other dearly and no one dared to talk to them because if a guy got anywhere near Red, Green would either threaten him or growl at him. If a girl got near Green, Red would either hiss or she would glare endlessly till they backed off of Green. They never let anyone in; they were in their own world with only their eyes to tell them apart but if they had sun glasses on no one could tell which is which. They made a game that no one could win, because they both had short hair and with their sun glasses on they would ask "which one is Red" no one guessed right and though some would be happy with that, it made them sad. They wanted someone to at least be able to tell the difference. They lost their parents in a car wreck two days after their birth. Only their parents could tell the difference even though they hadn't even opened their eyes yet. Even if they were identical on the outside, they had completely different personalities. Red loved to draw and read she was more like the leader of the two, Green preferred writing and watching TV he almost always goes along with Red. Both played sports and were very mischievous and loved pranks. They were a part of a very important business so they were filthy rich but didn't care. They went to a middle school called Ouran. They had no friends because they thought they were all idiots however; the biggest idiot was named Tamaki. He tried to make them join a stupid club but a strange girl who seemed a bit interesting to them stopped him every time. She was always saying stuff like "Back off idiot if they don't want to join don't make them!" and he backs away as she walks away.

One day they saw her and walked up to talk to her they found out her name was Kagome, both her parents and little brother died in a fire and she had a very rich friend she lived with. But then she said "I'm moving away today is my last day but I will be back in one year on this exact day." Both of them were a little sad.

Two days later they saw Tamaki talking to the only other twins that even though never even spoke or looked at them, got them, Hikaru and Karou. So they went up to him and said "Will you freaking stop trying to make everyone a part of your stupid club, Kagome may not be here but she told us to do this for her!" They said simultaneously. Then Red kicked him in the stomach and Green punched his noise, and then two days later Tamaki tried all four one last time each said "Only if you can guess which one is Red/Hikaru." if he guessed right within the week all of them would join. So for days he tried but on the last day he was able to guess which one was Hikaru but still couldn't get which one was Red. By graduation he finally got it and they agreed to be in the host club.

Author: ~and so our story begins. ~

"YAY!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Geez don't have a cow." said Red and Green.

"But you guys finally said yes I am really happy!" Tamaki yelled.

~1 hour later~

With graduation over they went home to think over what they had done. "What have we done?" Red said. "We just lost a huge war that's what." Green said. "Well let's get some rest we will deal with it in high school, good thing you and I are going to cut our hair shorter and were sun glasses in high school huh." Red said. "Yeah but won't everyone think you're a guy?" Green questioned. "Tamaki already thinks so and it's a host club were guys try to make girls happy plus those dresses make girls look like cows." after that both of them laughed and went to bed.

~after the summer~

"Well here we are music room 3 you ready Red?" Green asked. "Of course plus there is Hikaru and Karou lets give em a famous Red and Green greeting." Red said both of them smiling mischievously. They threw water balloons at them but they threw pies back at them. 'SPLAT' "I must say you guys are worthy opponents." Hikaru said. "You too." Green said grinning "Well are we going inside or are we just going to stay outside chit chatting?" Red said. They opened the door to an empty room. "HUH WHAT THE HECK?!"They said simultaneously. "Are we early?" Hikaru and Karou said. "Wait a minute what's that noise?" Red and Green asked. 'CREEK' "huh?" they looked up and… 'CRASH'

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS DOING UP THERE!" They all screamed when they saw they were hanging from the roof. "We wanted to know what you would do if we went missing," Tamaki said "Now this is Hunny, Mori and Kyoya," Tamaki said pointing to a little 3rd year student on top of a really tall 3rd year student and finally a medium high 1st year student with glasses and a computer he was typing (not humanly possible fast) on. "And this is Red and Green um…. What's your last name guys?" Tamaki asked. "Our last names are Blood though we don't like it." Red said. "Ok so Red and Green Blood and Hikaru and Karou hitachiin and they are our new hosts." Tamaki stated. "What are your types, I am the cool type Hunny is the cute type Mori is the silent type and Tamaki is the princely type." Kyoya asked. "Everyone says that we are very mischievous." Red Green and Hikaru Karou all said. "Well that settles it you're the mischievous type." Kyoya said "Well we are about to open are you guys ready?" Tamaki said. "Yeah sure." Red said. 'these guys are crazy' Green and Red thought. "Oh look our very first guest hello my name is-AHHHH IT'S THE EVIL CREATURE!" Tamaki said. Red and Green looked at the door and said "KAGOME we missed you!" They ran up and gave her a hug. ~End of the chapter 1~ (Author: sorry I couldn't wait forever to put Kagome in the story. Disclaimer: I would like to add I don't own anything but Red and Green and the plot) "Um who is Kagome?" Hunny mori and kyoya asked "Oh so this is the stupid club that sir idiot was trying to make all four of you join let me guess all four of you gave in?" Kagome (who was hardened because inuyasha dumped her and the well got sealed) said. "Sadly yes" all four said. "Oh hey Hikaru Karou long time no see sorry I couldn't save you guys from that monster." Kagome said. Tamaki who had been in the corner of woe started to grow mushrooms. "By the way can you guys get off me I can't bre-breath," Kagome choked out. "Sorry Kagome but why are you wearing a guy uniform?" Red asked. "Why are you last time I checked you were a girl Red?" Kagome said "because-'Crash' "Huh?" "oh no!" said a strange little 'boy' worried over a 8,000,000 yen vase "don't worry haruhi I will pay for it there is an empty library down the hall to your left get going." Kagome said "Um okay." haruhi said. Haruhi then left the room. "'sigh' how much did it cost?" Kagome asked taking a sip of really hot coffee. "8,000,000 yen" kyoya said 'spits hot coffee in Tamaki's face' "Ah!" Tamaki screamed "I just really wanted to do that; I guess I can work it off and before you ask I am the big bro type got it ." Kagome said "but you look too much like a girl Kagome" Red and Green said (for purpose of this story the host club minus Red and Green still think Kagome is a boy). "are you sure about that?" she removes some make up to see a bruised and scared arms and legs with a scare across her left cheek and was only 20 centimeters taller than mori "yeah after being in kendo, karate, judo, jujitsu, and fighting a lot of street gangs, Plus ninjitsu, taijitsu and genjutsu you would be surprised that I am still alive," Kagome said casually "WOW!" they all said "Oh right I also cut my hair." she move the baseball cap she had on to show ear length hair "Okay your officially a host now here come the girls I am warning you they fall for bad boys real easily," Said kyoya "then I guess I will wind up the king of this joint," said Kagome. "Wait Kagome I don't want you having to be in this club with king of idiot Ville so we will work extra for ya how does that sound, Kagome?" Red said. "NO WAY! I don't want you guys having to work extra with the biggest idiot of this world!" Kagome said while smiling. "Hello I am right here you know and I can hear you!" Tamaki yelled. "Fine you can do whatever you want, Kagome," Green said. "Ok what are your acts?" Kyoya questioned. "Well me, Green, Hikaru and Karou have the sibling love thing so yeah," Red stated. "And I've got the loner voice with the faraway glance so I am good," Kagome stated. "I have my cutesy act," Hunny said. "…..Silence," Mori said. "I have the cool act so that leaves…," Kyoya said "And I have the 'princely' act," Tamaki said. "Ok well than that settles it here we go are first day as the HOST CLUB!" Everyone exclaimed.

~10 minutes later~

"AH MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Screamed Red, Green, Hikaru and Karou as they got a barrage of questions and were currently being chased by what appeared to be there fanclub with crazy fangirls. "STOP!" Yelled Kagome who was currently being used as a shield to save Red, Green, Hikaru and Karou. Silence befell the room as Kagome was holding off all the fangirls with on hand. "CUTE!" screamed the fangirls. "The way you're protecting them as if they are your brothers." The now apparently Kagome and the others fanclubs said.

~1 hour later~

"HOST CLUB CLOSED PAY UP TAMAKI!" Screamed Kagome as she shoved the last of the girls out. "But I said only if they couldn't get a fan club." said tamaki "AND THEY GOT A FANCLUB SO PAY UP!" Said/Yelled Kagome as she rubbed her temples in anger. "Fine here," Tamaki said sadly as her gave his allowance to Kagome. 'SPLAT' was the noise heard as someone (Red Green and Hikaru Karou) launched a pie at tamaki but hit Kagome. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR!" Screeched Kagome as she started to chase them and was gaining until she suddenly stopped and went to get changed. "The creature may be mean but I am going to go bring it some clothes." Said tamaki.

~10 seconds later~

"AHHHHHH!" 'CRASH' "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yelled Red and Green. "Let's go check it out." Hikaru and Karou. "GET OUT!" Yelled Kagome. "AH you're...you're…" Tamaki stuttered. "OUT!" Yelled Kagome as she threw him out of the room. "What happened?" Everyone asked at once. "He's a, a, a" Tamaki stuttered again. "SPIT IT OUT!" Everyone yelled. "A GIRL AHHH!" Tamaki screeched. 'Silence' and then 'SLAP' "OW WHY DID YOU DO THAT KAGOME!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou complained. "First of all you two got me covered in pie causing me to have to change, two this idiot walked into the changing room when I was changing." Said kagome while getting madder and madder at each word. "Guys what's the big deal I am a girl to." Red stated casually. "You're what?!" Asked everyone but Green and kagome. "But what I want to know is, what was that crash?" Asked Red nonchalantly. "Oh I just dropped this 2 yen vase but it was mine so meh." Kagome stated. "So what are we going to do about this you guys are girls but you need to host?" Questioned a red as a tomato Tamaki to Kagome and Red. "Well they both still have to do it so we just have to wait in the meantime both of you don't try to leave the city or country because my family owns 100 army soldiers.(in other words don't try to leave)" Kyoya said calmly but in a way threating.

"Everybody hold up so we have two girls as host club what are we going to do." Asked Hikaru and Karou. "I don't care and no one knows and still every single one of you couldn't figure it out till now." Kagome said mater-of-factually. "Oh well so what are we going to do now?" Asked the two red and green colored teenagers. "First I am going to murder tamaki for making me break my promise!" Screamed kagome as everyone (Excluding tamaki) in the host club held her back but failed as she managed to break free chase tamaki but just as she was about to make a sharp turn away from a window red and green jumped on to her back and they flew out the window. "Ahh!" Yelled Red and Green as Kagome did three flips and landed with Red and Green in her arms Green on her back and Red being held bridal style. "Huh?" said our favorite club at Ouran (Not including Kagome). "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Asked/Yelled the entire club at Kagome. "Reflex." Said kagome


End file.
